Castle - Juror Number 12
by degunther
Summary: Story occurs post Watershed and before they are married. Castle has jury duty and he doesn't like the story the Prosecution is selling! To complicate matters Kate and her Team get a case with the same MO. Since neither can talk to the other about the day's events, a strained silence settles into the Loft.


**Chapter 1 [The Postman never rings]**

**[Friday]**

It had been a paperwork day at the 12th which meant that it had been Castle-less. Kate did not begrudge Castle this for he had his own type of paperwork, but the chair beside her desk was a constant reminder of his absence. I'll see him soon enough, thought Kate.

Opening the door to the Loft, Kate looked at the mail. Scanning the magazines, when does he find time to read all this stuff? What's this? City of New York? Oh, he's going to love this.

"Castle," she yelled taking the envelope with her, "you got to see this."

As she suspected, Castle had been selected to be part of the jury pool. He was scheduled to report on Monday. "Seriously," was Castle's first response? "I'll just tell them that I follow you around all day. I'll be out of there and home by noon."

Living with Castle was a lot different than being his girl friend. She had to really persuade him to make some of the physical changes in the Loft. The gun safe, a no-brainer, clear space for an exercise area, a major fight, but worth it. She was even getting him out on the mat and the results were starting to show. He makes a big deal of it, but his smile gives him away. Most of her other things fit right in. It's beginning to feel like a home.

The weekend was lazy mornings with Castle pretending to write, but stopping to be with Kate. Saturday evening they went to the Valencia for a double feature and stopped off at Remy's for the best burgers and shakes around. Sunday Kate's dad he scored three tickets to the Yankees-Red Sox game!

I love this man, thought Kate, lying in bed and listening to his rhythmic breathing. I really should set the date.

Neither one of them thought that Castle would end up as part of the jury or the strain it would put on the loft.

**Chapter 2 [Never assume…] **

**[Monday] **

"I'll be done by noon," repeated Castle confidently as he and Kate left the Loft, "do you want me to swing by for lunch?"

"That would be nice," agreed Kate. Any excuse to get Castle with her down at the precinct without it being a murder investigation was good enough "see you then."

Castle arrived at the Courthouse on time, turned off his phone as directed, then preceded to fill out the paperwork. If they knew enough to summons me here then they knew enough to fill out most of the paperwork for him grumbled Castle. Paperwork complete and returned to the Bailiff, ever the author Castle thought, I haven't done a Court Room scene with Nikki Heat yet, maybe I can learn something I can use. Castle, like the rest of the prospective jurors waited for the selection process to begin.

Around 10:00 AM the attorneys and the judge started the jury selection process. When they broke for lunch at 12:15 they were told to be back by 1:00 PM. Castle retrieved his phone and texted Kate, "Still have not been called, see you at home."

Kate laughed when she read the text and over lunch clued Ryan and Esposito on Castle's Jury Duty Summons. Neither thought that Castle would be sat on a jury and if so it would be a disaster for both the attorneys. "Castle will probably grade both their opening and closing remarks," said Esposito. "As well as the quality of the evidence," said Ryan.

"And grade them both on how well they presented the case and the story," remarked Kate. All agreed that Castle on a jury would be fun to watch,…from a distance.

Prior to the end of shift, Captain Gates informed the squad, since they had no active cases, tomorrow she had scheduled them into a Room Clearing refresher training exercise in the morning at the Police Academy and suggested they use the afternoon for the gun range.

Kate was surprised and a little worried when she arrived home to find Castle missing. She tried his phone, only to have it go into voicemail. He'll be home soon; she reassured herself and started preparing dinner. An hour later Castle walked in carrying ice cream. "What's that for," asked Kate?

"Me, I got selected. I am juror number 12."

Astonished Kate replied, "How?"

Castle explained, "Today was basically a waiting day. They would call people up ask questions that the other members of the pool could not hear, dismiss some and keep some. When my turn came I explained that I was a crime novelist and that I had followed you around for 5 years, and had a working familiarity with police procedures thinking that my experience in law enforcement would disqualify me. When the dust settled I was juror number 12. I report tomorrow at 9:00AM and I can't take this," holding up his phone, "so I will be out of touch."

"What case?"

"The Keller murder."

"Haven't heard of it."

"Me neither. At least it's not one of ours!"

When Kate mentioned over dinner that the team was going to do "Room Clearing" training tomorrow Castle was envious.

"It sounds like you guys are going to have fun, while I'm stuck in a Courtroom all day."

"Castle the training is run by SWAT and they just love killing us off."

"Better there than in the street."

Castle, distracted by the upcoming trial, sat on the couch with Kate. With light jazz playing in the background Kate was trying to read her book, and Castle was trying to leaf through his research magazines. Both gave up and decided to enjoy the music and each other.

**Chapter 3 [Is it Clear or I Object?]**

**[Tuesday]**

Castle awoke to the sight of Kate dressing. "Hey", he said.

"Morning luv. Coffee is made. I've got to be out at the Academy by 7:30. I left you some bacon."

"Don't get killed to many times, I'm too young to be a widower." With a kiss and a smile she was off.

**[Courtroom]**

Castle arrived with 5 minutes to spare and was ushered into the jury room. A little after 9:00 a Bailiff came in, took attendance, and informed the group that the lawyers and the Judge were in Chambers going over some last minute motions. The trial should begin soon. The jury room was quiet for a moment then after a suggestion from one of the jurors; they started to introduce themselves and what they did. Most were surprised to find a famous author in their midst. "I must not be too famous or I won't be sitting ," replied Castle. When everyone laughed Castle thought while at least everyone is acting civilized for now.

**[Academy]**

At the Academy Kate was right, they were getting slaughtered. It's frightening how bad habits can creep into your actions, thought Kate. There biggest mistakes were not letting their partners know that they had "cleared" a room. Assumed clears had cost many training lives. Maybe I depend upon Castle too much to watch my back. I'm sure he would not have made as many mistakes as Roberts has. By midmorning the hard lessons had been driven home and the two and four man teams were able to "Clear Rooms" despite the cunning traps laid for them by SWAT.

A break for lunch, then off to the gun range. Today I'm going to shot left handed, thought Kate. Castle was right to suggest she improve her oft hand shooting. You can never guarantee that you won't become wounded.

At the gun range Kate shot a single clip with right hand, liked the results, changed the target and began shooting with her left hand. Shooting with Castle at his club has sure helped thought Kate. The target she brought back was a solid qualify, probably a Marksmen rating, and left handed too!

Esposito looked over the range officer's shoulder has he scored Kate's target, 202 Marksman, pretty good. "Good shooting Beckett, It looks like I'm still king," crowed Esposito, who had a score of 222, Expert Class.

"You don't mind if I try again," purred Kate.

"Knock yourself out."

"I'll use my right hand this time."

With Esposito, Ryan, Roberts, and other detectives and uniforms from the precinct watching, Kate demolished the center ring. Her score was 225.

"Wait," said Esposito finally getting it and with a touch of awe, "you shoot Marksman with your off hand?"

"Yes, Castle taught me."

"He shoots?"

"His targets look like this," pointing to the Expert Class target," with both hands."

"We should see about getting Castle a carry permit."

"Don't. I'm afraid he'd be too quick to draw and shot. Especially if there is family involved."

Ryan, remembering the integration of the driver who kidnapped Alexis nodded his head in agreement.

"If the situation is that bad, I'll give him my hold out gun, like I have done in the past."

Kate's quick response indicating Castle could be trigger happy sobered the group. It took a few moments but as the officers cleaned and reloaded their weapons and spare clips, the laughing banter of a comfortable team returned. Returning to the precinct Kate wondered how Castle was doing.

**[Courtroom]**

At 9:45 the jury was ushered into the Courtroom, at around 10:00 the Persecutor began his opening remarks "The people will prove beyond any reasonable doubt that John Allen Jacobs did brutally murder Diana Lyn Keller on the night of Jun 23rd. The motive for the murder was jealousy. We will place the defendant in the victim's apartment. Provide proof of his violent temper, and when faced with the fact that his girlfriend was breaking up with him, he did break her neck."

The Defense Attorney's/Public Defender's remarks were uninspiring alleging that the prosecution's case was all circumstantial and that his client loved the lady too much to commit such a crime against her. Kid, thought Castle, you are in trouble.

Doctor Perlmutter seemed to be shocked to see Castle in the jury box. The Doctor described the cause of death strangled until unconscious then had her necked snapped, gave a time of death window, gave a negative to any alcohol or drugs in her system, confirmed that the victim probably had protected sex with an hour or two of death, and other than a broken neck she was a healthy and fit 24 year old young woman. Doctor's Perlmutter's body language bothers Castle. The Doctors normal assurance wasn't quite there, something didn't fit. Then it hit him. The victim was a tall woman, in order to break her neck the guy had to be what 6'4" or something thought Castle. The defendant was 5'8" maybe. He would have stand on a chair or something.

The Defense Attorney did not address either the size mismatch nor asked if Doctor Perlmutter was able to pull a print from the victim's throat area. Kid, you are really in trouble, thought Castle. I don't know if or how I can help.

Lunch, served in the jury room, consisted of a variety of sandwiches, chips, rock hard cookies and a beverage. After his first sip of coffee, Castle resorted to drinking water. Wondering how Kate did at the Academy, Castle spent the next 30 minutes listening to one of the ladies talk about her cats.

The next witness was the Lead CSU Technician. Castle and Beckett had worked with her on many cases. She gave Castle a quick smile as she began her narrative." In her opinion the door had been jimmied open, maybe with a bump key. There were six sets of prints in the apartment, the victims, her sisters, two sets from friends, and the defendants. An inventory indicated that some cash and jewelry had been stolen. There were some clothing fibers present, we identified them as blue denim, but we were unable to match them to anything in the Defendants wardrobe."

The prosecution hammered home the point that the defendant's fingerprints were everywhere including the jewelry box. The prosecution ended by saying "Of course you aren't going to find the denim pants if the defendant had already thrown them away."

The Defense won the Objection, but the damage had been done. The Defense asked no questions. Wait, thought Castle, what about the missing stuff has any been recovered? The kid won't need a bump key if he had a key to the apartment.

The next witness was a friend of the victims who described two incidents while they were out on a double date. The first one occurred when a waitress delivered a round of drinks to the wrong table and said the drinks came from two guys at the bar. The defendant took the drinks over to them and poured them on the guys. It was later discovered that the waitress delivered the drinks to the wrong table. The second event occurred when the defendant punched out a guy that he thought was trying to make time with his girl. In neither event was charges filled.

The Defense only hammered the point that no charges were filled and missed the point that none of the anger was directed toward his lady.

An early recess and a 09:00 reconvene time had Castle wondering if the prosecution had a case at all, and if the Defense had a clue of how to conduct a trial.

**[Loft] **

Kate arrived at the Loft and was greeted by the sounds of Joe Satriani and the sight of Castle sitting in the dark in front of the fireplace holding a large glass of scotch.

"How many?"

"My first. I can't get the nerve to drink it."

"I shouldn't ask, don't tell me any details, but how was Court."

"The prosecution's story doesn't make any sense and is full of holes."

When Kate and Rick locked eyes, both Kate and Castle knew that he had said too much, and the pain and hurt was for someone else. Castle took a swallow of his drink.

"So how many times did you die today?"

Thankful for getting onto a safe subject she told him about the exercise and her accomplishments on the gun range. "You aren't going to let Esposito forget that are you?"

"I won't have too. My oft-hand score impressed him so much that I'll bet the he spends a lot more time on the range improving his oft hand skills."

"Having two good shots on the same squad can't be bad," remarked Castle.

Dinner was a quick stir fry, the evening's entertainment the TV, which no one watched. Kate caught in a quasi-ethical dilemma, Castle wondering if the prosecution had a case, if the Defense attorney was really a lawyer, and if the killer was still out there.

Later that night Kate felt Castle watching her, "Castle" she whispered sleepily?

"I love you Kate, don't leave me."

Snuggling closer she responded, "I won't" and with the beat of his heart in her ear she fell asleep.

**Chapter 4 [Murky Water] **

**[Wednesday ] **

While Kate monopolized the bathroom, one of those adjustments mused Castle, he fixed breakfast. Two orders of his special pancakes, one for each. Conversation was muted, each with their own thoughts.

With a fierce hug, a quick kiss and a smile Kate left for the precinct and Castle went to the bathroom to clean up and prepare for Court.

**[The 12****th****]**

After Captain Gates had retrieved her first cup of coffee, Kale approached her office. "Captain, may I have a word?"

"Certainly Detective."

"Ah, Sir, last night I made a mistake, and I think Castle made a bigger one." The Captain's raised eyebrow and removal of her glasses was Kate's key to continue. "Castle has jury duty, the Keller case. Last night I asked him how he liked Court and replied that the Prosecution's story doesn't make any sense and is full of holes."

"Did he say anything else Detective?"

"No Sir?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"First I'd thought I'd talk to you and if you agree, call the ADA handling the case."

Captain Gates reached for the phone and dialed a number from memory. "ADA Rawlings please, it's Captain Gates, it concerns the Keller case, Yes I'll hold. … Tony I have someone you need to talk with. … Sure, we can meet you at the Courthouse in thirty minutes, traffic permitting. …Conference Room B. Sure. Detective"

**[Courthouse]**

Castle arrived early, skipped the coffee and went straight for the water. The Bailiff came in took attendance and informed the group that the judge was in chambers with both Councilors discussing an issue and should not be long. I bet I know what that is about reflected Castle sitting down with a sigh and steeling himself for another episode of 'The Great Cat Review.'

The ADA Tony Rawlings and his second chair were surprised to see Detective Beckett accompany Captain Gates. After introductions Kate explained that Richard Castle, juror number 12, was her fiancé, and last night she had asked him how he liked court, he responded by saying "The prosecution's story doesn't make any sense and is full of holes."

"Anything else Detective?"

"No Sir. No details, no motive, no cause of death, no financials, nothing just that the story doesn't make any sense and is full of holes."

"What's that mean," asked the Emily, the second chair.

"It means you're going to lose your case," replied Captain Gates. She had seen her prize team in action many times and Castle's 'Make sense of the Story Approach' had lead the Team to the critical piece of information many many times in the past. If Castle thought the story didn't make sense then the persecution was in deep trouble.

"You can't be serious," replied Emily, "we have a great case."

"My Team has a good reputation for closing cases," said Kate.

"and solid police work," added the ADA.

"Castle is an integral part of that Team," continued Kate," his theories and story approach has led us to the killer even when the evidence was pointing in a completely different direction."

"I didn't come here to tell you your case was in doubt. I came here to report a possible compromise. Since we did not discuss details, I don't think a compromise occurred. But I thought it was my duty to inform you."

Nodding the ADA said, "Emily you call the Defense Counsel, I'll call the Judge."

Minutes later Kate was repeating her conversation in front of the Judge and the Defense Attorney in the Judge's Chambers.

"Are you sure no details were discussed?"

"Yes your Honor, Castle made the general statement and didn't say anything else about the case."

Opening the door the Judge said, "Tom bring juror number 12, Mr. Castle down here please. Captain, Detective you are free to go, and thank you."

"Your Honor I would like to stay," said Kate. "Castle will already know why he is being summoned, and at a personal level, it would make life easier. " The Jude nods his agreement.

"Mr. Castle do you know why you are here?"

"Well your Honor it would seem that I am here because I told my fiancé, who is a Homicide Detective, who told her Captain, who told the ADA who told you that I told her the prosecution's story doesn't make any sense and is full of holes."

With a wry smile on his face the Judge nods and says, "that's right. Did you discuss any of the case details with Detective Beckett?"

"No, your Honor. That was my only statement about the case."

"What does your comment mean Mr. Castle?"

"As of last night, your Honor, the persecution still had some work to do on their case. I understand that today they have more witnesses to present maybe that will bridge the gap."

Nodding, "OK, Gentlemen any questions?"

"Mr. Castle can you still remain impartial and judge the case on the facts presented to you," asked the ADA?

"Counselor, nothing has impacted by impartiality."

"Do you believe my client to be innocent," asked the Defense Attorney?

"You do not have to answer that one Mr. Castle," said the Judge. "Anything else?" …

"Mr. Castle, have Tom take you back to the jury room. Officers," said the Judge in a tone of dismissal. "I trust your evening conversations will not include this case again?"

"Yes your Honor," chorused Rick and Kate.

"OK gentlemen," said the Judge, "I don't think a compromise occurred, but I will grant any motion to dismiss on those grounds. I will not be amused if this forms the basis of an appeal."

"I agree, no compromise has occurred. I see no reason to dismiss," said the ADA.

"I agree your Honor," said the Defense Attorney.

"OK Gentlemen let's get read y for Court.

When asked by the Jury foremen Castle explained that "His fiancé is a Homicide Detective and he answered a general question from her about the case. She reported it to her Captain etc. and the Judge must decide if it created a compromise. We'll know in a minute or two I think."

The trial continued with Castle still seated as juror number 12. The next several prosecution witnesses concentrated on the temper of the Defendant. The last witness before lunch was the victim's sister who testified that her sister had told her she was considering breaking up with the Defendant. Once again the Defense failed the Defendant by failing to ask if she knew if her sister had indeed broken up with the Defendant.

Another bag lunch, thought Castle, if I remember the schedule after lunch will have the lead detective's narrative and then the prosecution will rest.

**[Outside the Courthouse]**

As soon as Kate and the Captain exited the Courthouse, Kate's phone rang. "It's Ryan, we got a case."

"Where," asked the Captain, "I'll drop you."

When Detective Beckett arrived on scene Ryan was talking to a civilian, Esposito was talking to a uniformed officer, and Dr. Perlmutter was kneeling beside the body. "Detective Beckett I am both pleased and dismayed that you are here. "

"Perlmutter can you be any more ambiguous."

"Yes"

"What do we have?"

"White female, mid twenties, appears to have been strangled, sexually assaulted and had her neck broken. I am glad because you get things done and dismayed because this is the same or similar MO used in the Keller case."

"We have a serial killer, and I can't tell Castle."

"Not till after the trial."

"Are you going to tell the DA?"

"What, that we have a copycat killer?"

"I need a copy of the Keller file."

"Go through channels Detective. Unofficially I will send you a copy of my notes. Sue" yells Perlmutter.

When the Lead CSU Technician walks toward Doctor Perlmutter says, "Excuse me will you," and meets her half way. After a quick conversation and a nod from Sue, Perlmutter returns. "You'll have the CSU report in your inbox when you she gets back."

"Thanks. You think it's a serial killer don't you?"

"Yes"

"Time of death?"

"Between 6:00PM and midnight. I'll narrow it done when I get her back to the lab."

Catching Ryan's and Esposito's eyes Kate calls a team meeting.

"What do we know?"

"Her name is Simone Rodriguez, age 24, works at the bodega on the corner of 17th and Maple. When she didn't come to work this morning the manager called her sister. She came over saw that the door was open walked in saw the body and called 911. She has a boy friend named Ricardo Valona. The sister says they have been fighting lately."

"No doorman or video coverage, "added Esposito. "The uniforms are starting a canvass of the neighbors. I'll check to see if any of the local business have coverage and check for the nearest traffic cams."

"OK, you guys track down the boyfriend, I'll take the bodega. Will let the sister grieve for a bit. Tomorrow we are going to need to talk to hear when she is less upset. We need to reconstruct the last 72 hours of her sisters life. "

Sensing she was holding something back "What's wrong Kate," said Esposito?

"Perlmutter gave me a heads up. And I don't like it. He thinks it could be a serial killer. You still have friends in the 9th."

"Yes"

"I might have to ask for a heavy favor, an active case file that is currently on trial."

"Castle's case?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

**[At the Trial] **

After lunch Jerry Slater the Lead Detective for the case at the 9th took the stand. He had his casebook with him and would occasionally refer to it as he answered the prosecutors questions

"We did you first talk to John Allen Jacobs."

"I conducted the first interview the next morning at his place of employment around 8:35AM. At the first interview he admitted to being in the victim's apartment around 6:30PM on the night of the murder. This puts him the death window of the victim. He said that as he was leaving he saw a man in a Yankees ball cap and sweatshirt on the stairs. He was not able to provide a better description. None of the uniforms or detectives that canvassed the neighbors or local businesses could find anyone to verify the sighting. Next he said that he went to the bodega on Maple, bought some items including two lottery tickets. None of the bodega staff remember him that evening and there are no video camera sightings of him at any time. During the first interview we took a swab for a DNA sample. The victim had skin under fingers. "

"Were you able to confirm any of the incidents of the defendant's violent behavior?"

"Yes Sir, we were able to confirm the 'drink' and the 'punch out' incident with the staff at the Jade Necklace. We were also able to confirm two other incidents at the Toto Rains, and several more at the Lima Junes. "

"When did you do the last interview?"

"We conducted the last interview at the station house after we learned from the victim's sister, that her sister told her that she was breaking up with the defendant and CSU came back with a match for the defendant's DNA. When confronted with the DNA match and the sister's breakup statement, the defendant said 'The bitch deserved to die'. That is when we arrested him."

During the cross examination, the defense attorney forced the Detective to repeat the facts three or four times. Bad tactic thought Castle, the Detective is sure of his facts all he is doing is drilling them into the jury. Was the DNA sample legally obtained? Have to ask Beckett. Can't. Crap.

The Prosecution rested its case and the Defense asked for an early recess so that it could present its defense all in one day.

An early release did not put Rick in a good mood. Great, Castle thought, the Defense presents on Thursday, Closing Arguments on Friday, and we get the case Friday afternoon. I think the kid is innocent but the defense has given us nothing, I can't ask Beckett to look into the case, and not having my phone stinks. Wandering around aimless in thought Rick was surprised to see himself in front of the NY Public Library. Why not, he laughed, I always need to do research.

**[At the 12****th****]**

Kate's interview with the manager of the bodega was informative but not immediately helpful. Simone Rodriguez was conscientious, intelligent, and great with the customers. Her boyfriend, Ricardo Valona, was respectful and sometimes over protective of Simone. The manager thought that they were getting serious and perhaps Ricardo was getting cold feet.

The Boys interview with the boyfriend was of little help. He admitted he was at her place until 5:15 then had to leave to be at his job. A quick check reveal that he had clocked in at 5:27PM than out at 1:00 AM. The Boys thought that he really did not know his girl was dead.

The canvass had turned up that someone had seen a big guy in a Yankees ball cap, but could not provide any further details.

The murder board looked like this:

Victim: Simone Rodriguez, age 24

POE: Bodega on 17th and Maple

TOX Screen: TBD

COD: Straggled then neck broken

TOE: 5:00PM-12:00PM

Details: A guy in a Yankees cap

Sister

Boyfriend: Ricardo Valona – waiter – good alibi – have had a couple of public fights with Simone

**Suspect serial killer**

"You sure about that Kate," asked Ryan?

"No, Perlmutter is and he has never steered us wrong before."

"The Keller case," asked Esposito?

"Yes, I'm going to ask the Captain to get us the file through channels. Espo I may need that favor."

"Game plan," said Ryan? "Right now we have nothing. Even one of Castle's Agency Hit Squad theories would sound good."

"We will have CSU and Perlmutters reports first thing tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll hit the sister and the shopkeeper again. What I want to construct is the last 72 hours of Simone. You guys hit the boyfriend same order reconstruct the last 72. Also order the phones and financials. I don't think they will tell us anything but you never know. I'm going to ask the LT to pull the cold murder cases to see if the MO occurs. I'm also thinking about calling Agent Shaw for help."

"Captain may not like that," said Esposito.

"If it's a serial, she will want him off the streets fast, no matter how we do it, just so long as it sticks in court."

"There is someone else who knows about the Keller case," said Esposito. "He's got a good memory."

"I can't get Castle involved. If I ask he will guess why and it could prejudice the trial."

"If it's serial," said Ryan.

"It may only be a copycat," replied Kate. "I can't risk it." Kate then went on to explain where she and Captain Gates were this morning.

While the Boys finished the prep for tomorrow, Kate went to Captain Gates office. "Sir, I need some help."

"Yes Detective"

"I need a copy of the Keller case," and Kate briefed the Captain on Doctor Perlmutter's suspicions, and the plan to look at cold cases with the same MO. Kate did not tell the Captain of her plan to call Agent Shaw.

"I don't think I can get the file Detective. Not till after the trial."

"That's our next most recent case Sir. The pattern…"

"I know Detective."

**[The Loft] **

Castle arrived back at the Loft later than he planned; Kate will be home in a few he thought. Walking in to his office he checked his messages, the normal one form Gina asking how the manuscript is coming, his agent wanting to know if he could do a book tour in Florida, and Kate. "Hey, We caught a case, don't wait dinner, I'll be home late. I'm on case time now. Miss you." 'Case time', smiled Rick, that's what they called the blur of hours, the caffeine highs, the blood sugar lows, from the time they caught a case till the time they had a solid handle and were proceeding against a suspect or three.

Dining alone is depressing thought Rick, looking at the stool that Kate normally occupied. Even with a great dining room table, the Castle's were a countertop family. Kate had remarked once that the countertop was brighter, happier, and more intimate than the dining room. And darker when the one you love isn't home thought Rick.

After dinner, he finished adding the next layer of detail to the outlines for the next three chapters and knocked off a couple of pages of text. Shutting down his computer, he moved in to the front room to watch TV and wait for Kate.

Rick turned to the sound of a key in the door and Kate walking in. "Hey"

"Hey, Hungry? I could make you something."

"No," eyeing Ricks' wine glass, "A glass of wine while I stow the hardware?"

"Sure"

When Kate returned a glass of wine was waiting for her. "Be careful how you answer this mister, but how was Court?"

"Fine," grumbled Castle.

Instantly a smile sprung to Kate's face.

"What's so funny?"

"Fine, I was just thing about the movie. You know, 'The Italian Job' were fine meant Freaked Out…"

"… Insecure…"

"…Neurotic..."

"…and Emotional." …. "It fits," added Castle with a chuckle. "Tell me about the case."

"I can't"

"Can't?" Is it classified?"

"No"

"The only other reason you can't talk to me about it is that you think it might be related to the trial."

Touching her finger to her nose, Kate took another sip of the wine.

The silence seemed to drag on forever. "Kate are we really so focused on crime that there is nothing else we talk about?"

"No Castle, why do you think that?" Kate got up, turned off the TV, moved to the stereo and cued up one of their favorite mixes, alternating tracks of Keiko Matsui and Sade. Moving back to sit within arm's reach of Castle on the couch, "we're not office gossips so we don't repeat mindless chatter. We talk when we plan to go out, and the 'discussion' over the modifications to the Loft was spirited, yes? We talk about normal life stuff, Groceries, vacations, presents, yes?

Yes, our conversations sometimes are about the cases because catching bad guys is important to both of us. Right now we are sort of locked into a cone of silence. What's your profession Castle?"

"Kate?"

"Answer the question," reaching out to touch his arm gently.

"I'm a crime novelist."

"Do you every ask me to help?"

"Yes, I ask you to read over the material, for grammar, consistency, had I missed any of the details those sorts of things."

"Yes, you involve me in your work. I like that. Who did this for you before me?"

"Alexis, but she went off to college and I needed to find an intelligent replacement who works cheap."

"Someone else you love. Have you found a replacement yet?"

"I think so, but she has given me her total commitment yet."

"What is your hobby?"

"I don't have any."

"What all about all of the time down at the station?"

"Research."

"So I'm a research project?"

"Still are," teased Castle.

"I'm a Homicide Detective. I am very fortunate that I can share my time on the job with the man I love. What's my hobby Castle? I like to read," continuing before Castle could answer. "Guess what? I'm going to marry an author that lets me read new material from other authors before it's published, an author who writes me into his stories. An author who lets me meet and talk with his peers, when is the next poker night by the way?

So no Castle I don't feel the need to fill the void by engaging in idle talk. I get to share my working life with my man, and he shares his working life with me. I'm content with your company, with the occasional silence because I know that I love you and you love me."

Pulling Kate into a tight a embrace followed by a kiss Castle said, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Me too," confided Kate, pulling Castle in for another kiss. "It's about your staffing problem."

"Oh"

"You can consider it filled permanently. After we close a case the Captain usually lets us take the next day off to unwind. Let us use that day to get married. I will call my Dad. He can join us at the cottage. The next morning we can get our license and be married by the Justice of the Peace."

"What about the rest of our friends?"

"We let the wedding planner plan a reception and we will repeat our vows in front on them. You game Castle?"

A kiss was his response.

"There are other places," Kate breathed, "Other places to kiss I mean."

They must have dozed off on the couch, because both Kate and Rick were startled awake by Martha's loud "Oh my!"

Seeing the smile on Martha's face as she pretended to cover her eyes was truly heartwarming, and as she reached the steps leading up to her room, the "Carry on my dears," was outrageous.

Kate, feeling more at home now than ever, reached down to scoop up their clothes, leaned in an whispered, "Busted," into Castle's ear. A playful swat to her backside caused Kate to yelp and skip ahead. Throwing her hair over her shoulder and looking back with a smile she said," coming Castle?"

**Chapter 5 [Despair, Desperation and Hope] **

**[Thursday]**

**[The Loft]**

Martha joined them for breakfast. "You should watch yourself Katherine; I would not want you catching a cold."

"Mother," complained Castle.

It was Kate's answer that cause Martha to sputter into her orange juice, "Thanks Martha, I was overheated for a while, all the vigorous activity you know, and I needed to cool down for a bit. I find that activity of that sort is good for the body and the soul."

"Me too," said Maratha, "I find it both stimulating and relaxing. Please feel free to use Rick in the pursuit of that activity any time you want. You need to maintain your health."

"I intend to."

Castle wisely sat back and took a sip of his coffee. While not liking being the butt of the conversation, seeing the smiles on the ladies faces was worth it.

**[The 12****th****]**

The results of the autopsy and the CSU report were in and the updated Murder board looked like this.

Victim: Simone Rodriguez, age 24

POE: Bodega on 17th and Maple

TOX Screen: Negative

COD: Straggled then neck broken

TOE: 6:30-10:00PM

Details:

A guy in a Yankees cap seen in the area

Definite sexual activity with two different male individuals (pubic hairs found)

Geometry would say the assailant is at least 6'4" and relatively strong

Jewelry is missing (Inventory attached)

Forced Entry – Probable Bump Key

Sister

Boyfriend: Ricardo Valona – waiter – good alibi – have had a couple of public fights with Simone

**Suspect serial killer**

Neither Perlmutter's or the CSU's reports on the Keller case gave Beckett any insight into the killer. As Detective Beckett was reviewing the days assignments with Ryan and Esposito Captain Gates approached. "Detective Beckett I will not be able to get the file until after the trial concludes. Do what you need to do to take this guy off of the street."

"Yes, Sir. I understand"

The Boys interview with the boyfriend, Ricardo Valona, was fruitful. He told them that his girl friend, Simone Rodriguez, worked from 7:00AM to 3:30PM. He normally meets her at the bodega and walks her home, stays with her than leaves for work at 5:15 PM. It's a short walk to the restaurant where he works. Last Tuesday, his day off, they went to a sports bar, Rounding Third to watch the game. He admitted to having a small fight there. So wants to get married, he's not ready. They made up on Tuesday. He broke down when the Boys told me about his girlfriend having sex with two partners on the day she died. He told them he was one of them and consisted to a DNA test.

At the Rounding Third the Boys talked to the manager who confirmed that they were regulars here, did have a louder than normal argument on Monday, but he thought nothing of it. Young lovers after all. This wasn't their first argument and they always made up in the past.

Kate's second interview with the bodega owner would confirm the Boys information. Simone arrived at around 6:45AM and was normally met and walked home by Ricardo at 3:30PM. He thought they made a nice couple and could not think of who would do such a thing. He had not noticed anyone hanging around, but she could take the surveillance video if she thought it would help. Taking a copy of the video she went to see Simone's sister.

The sister confirmed that Simone and Ricardo had been sweethearts since the second grade. He had always been protective of the both of them. Simone had told her it was getting serious and that they were considering getting married. When questioned she said that she did not notice anyone new in the neighborhood.

After comparing notes the only new note to the murder board was.

Seen fighting at the Rounding Third on Monday Night.

"Theories," said Kate. By the looks on their faces, they like her wished Castle was here. His first theories may not be right but it got them started.

"OK, I wish he was here too. Let's use what he taught us. Let's start with what we and work forward. What do we know?"

No new people noticed – implies he had been in the neighbor long enough to become invisible.

Big and strong

Had access to a bump key.

Obviously stalking, knew boyfriend's routine.

Petty theft – there were higher values items in the apartment –None of the items has surfaced - trophies?

Did the public fight have anything to do with it?

Yankees fan?

From these a working theory emerged: A fight between a young man and young woman results in the woman being identified as the target and the man as the scapegoat. The person who witnessed the fight either is a regular at the establishment or works there. The perpetrator does his homework and strikes when the victim is alone and the boyfriend has just left. He has some knowledge or has access to the breaking and entering community because of his use of bump keys.

At this point Kate got a call from the Records Clerk. She put it on speaker.

"Detective bad news, but you're a bloody genius." Using Perlmutter suspicion, Kate had prevailed upon the Clerk to let her use the Cadets taking their Records orientation rotation to search the solved and unsolved murders for cases using this MO. Good use of the manpower it seems, the results scared her.

"I've put you on speaker," said Kate.

"We have discovered ten cases in the last two years. Six with convictions, four still unsolved. Do you want the records?"

"Yes" said Kate," and thanks."

"Crap," was all that Esposito said.

Kate asked Ryan to get the employment records from the Rounding Third with pictures. If not go over and get pictures. If they object be inventive. She also called a friend in Robbery to see if he knew anyone dealing in bump keys lately.

Kate went to tell the Captain the news.

"Kate close the door….. I'm not going to say this I will deny having said this. Find a way to get access to the Keller file. Clear?"

"Yes Sir"

"We don't want this guy to kill again."

"I have an idea Sir."

"Good"

Kevin from Robbery wasn't much help, it was a straw and Kate new it, all he could say was that six weeks ago a big guy bought four keys. He thought they were still out there because no major home burglaries had occurred.

**[At the Courtroom] **

The Defenses uninspired defense continued. They called four character witnesses. The defendants mother, brother, a priest, and his boss. None of with addressed the issues or helped the cause.

After lunch the defendant took the stand and said he loved his girlfriend would never hurt her. He left her alone and unharmed went to the bodega bought some groceries with a credit card, a couple of lottery tickets and went home. He does not understand why they don't remember them. He admitted t having sex with his girlfriend on the day she day. She was very passionate and often left scratches on his back.

The credit card mentioned caught Castle's ear that means there is a receipt.

The ADA was brutally effective. By the time he was done all the jury remembered was that the defendant was in her apartment and had a violent temper. No redirect by the Counselor made it stick.

The kid is toast, thought Castle.

Court was adjourned with a 10:00 show time for the jury with closing remarks and instructions in the morning with the case going to the jury in the afternoon; he will be back in the loft by 2:00PM thought Castle sadly.

** [The Loft]**

Castle arrived at the Loft, found nothing urgent in the mail and checked messages, the normal one from Gina, and a TXT from Kate, [UR-Call K].

"Kate what's wrong?"

Kate was discussing the murder board with Captain Gates and was waiting for the Boys to return with the employee information from Rounding Third, "Good your home. Don't bother with dinner, I'll be bringing Chinese and Ice Cream," locking eyes with Captain Gates.

"What the ice cream for?"

"You, you are going to need it. I understand you are going to talk in your sleep and have a short term memory problem."

"I am?"

"Yes"

"Necessary?"

"Very"

"OK, chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup, I'm going to need the sugar rush if I have to talk in my sleep all night."

"Deal"

"Captain I'm about to compromise the man I love and it feels like crap."

"It should, but I think Castle will be able to handle it. Castle is more Zen-like then you give him credit for. He'll be able to keep the trial facts and your case facts in separate compartments. I'm convinced that he'll help us solve this case and still remain objective at the trial."

"That's the point Sir. The case should go to the jury tomorrow, and I may need more than a day to process the information, find and arrest the guy. Even if we catch him, I have no idea if we can tie him to the other cases or get him to roll on the Keller murder. I may have to ask Castle to stall."

"I see."

"Castle's Ethics maybe Zen-like, but his respect for the law is frightening. He may be able to buy us Friday afternoon, but I don't know about Saturday. I know he doesn't want to let an innocent to get a conviction on his the record, even if he is cleared the next day the record stays. But is respect for the process is …"

"I agree. Detective if you and your Team can find this guy, before he can kill again, link him to any of the previous cases, and prevent a miscarriage of justice from happening, my duty logs will show all of you on a special assignment for three days. Make the effort. "

"Looks like we are having company for dinner," remarked Kate. Kate emailed a photo of the murder board to Castle and informed him that Kevin and Javier would be joining them.

When the Boys returned, Kate rushed them through the process of getting the photos copied and posted on the board, and told them that they were having Chinese for dinner at the Loft.

"Why," asked Ryan.

"Castle's there," was Kate's reply.

**[The Loft] **

While dinner was being dished out Castle joked, "I have been lead to believe that Kate heard me talk about the court case in my sleep and she relayed the jest of everything to you tomorrow morning. Also I've had too much to drink and I forgot what we talked about tonight."

A smile from the conspirators allowed Castle to continue. "From the murder board, the details of this case are almost identical to the Keller case, except this time the boyfriend has an alibi. "

"One of the things that popped out," continued Castle, "is that the Defendant also mentioned seeing a guy in a Yankees cap and sweat shirt as he left the apartment. I don't believe in coincidences. Kate I wonder if your unsolved cases will be the same, I mean the boyfriend has an alibi?"

"I'll find out tomorrow."

From there a working discussion began on the similarities and differences in the cases.

"You guys have a working theory?"

Kate replied, "A fight between a young man and young woman results in the woman being identified as the target and the man as the scapegoat. The person who witnessed the fight either is a regular at the establishment or works there. The perpetrator does his homework and strikes when the victim is alone and the boyfriend has just left. He has some knowledge or has access to the breaking and entering community because of his use of bump keys."

"Impressive. Let's expand a bit. The suspect works as a bartender with a bit of wanderlust. He takes a job long enough to be considered part of the neighborhood, identifies and recons his targets and leaves after he strikes. "

"Probably leaving at the end of the week so as to avoid suspicion," said Kate.

"That means we have to Saturday night at the latest to identify him."

"Maybe only tomorrow night," cautioned Kate.

"In the Keller case the victim and her boyfriend visited the Jade Necklace and the Lima Junes both bars. They were also seen fighting at the Toto Rains a restaurant."

"Come on, if we split up we can hit both places before closing."

"Castle what are you doing," said Kate as she watched him get up and head to the bedroom to get a jacket.

"I'm accompanying my fiancé to a bar for a night cap," said Castle.

"Thought so," said Ryan.

Exasperated, but glad to have her partner back Kate nodded her acceptance. When both teams came up empty Kate called it for the night. "Go home get plenty of sleep. If our theory is right the manager at Toto Rains will identify our suspect. We just drove by. They don't open till 11:00."

At the Loft Kate, lying with her back to Castle and his arm draped over her and a very comfortable and familiar spooning position, asked "Castle?"

"Um"

"Even if the manager identifies him, I may not be able to locate, arrest, and break him in time."

"I know. I can get you to at least 4:00PM."

"How"

"These are good people who want to do the right thing. I'll tell them the truth. I'll tell the situation as I understand it and ask for their help."

As Kate fell asleep she knew that Castle would buy her some time, she hoped it would be enough.

**Chapter 6 [Game day]**

**[Friday]**

**[The Loft]**

Beckett woke a little later than normal, finished dressing and walked toward the kitchen with the sound, sight, and smell of breakfast greeting her. Got to love a guy who is willing to cook, thought Kate. She stopped short when she saw Castle place her poached eggs in the holes he had cut in her waffles. Did she smell cinnamon in the syrup? Waffles, with cinnamon-maple syrup, poached eggs and sausage her favorite breakfast, thought Kate. She only told Castle that once when she described her mother's brunches. Meredith was right Castle does know me like a book and I still know very little about him. I know enough, she thought. He loves me and I love him. This breakfast proves it. Did he cook breakfast for Meredith? Gina? Should I ask? It doesn't matter. Don't spoil it. I know I'm his 'Only'. If we pull this off today, tomorrow HE gets breakfast in bed! "Hey," Kate said.

"Coffee," said Castle holding the pot and not looking at her.

"Yes" …."Rick!" When their eyes locked Kate knew. She knew that Castle was worried. The guy they were hunting down today was big and strong and enjoyed killing women. And Castle would not have her back. He was also worried that he would not be able to save an innocent. Kate sat down with a sigh of understanding and began eating.

When Castle got up to get ready for Court, Kate said. "We'll catch this guy today, and we will tie him to your case. Tomorrow will head up to the cabin. My dad can join us on Sunday. And on Monday I will marry you. "A speechless Martha could only stare at her 'kids'.

**[The 12****th****]**

Captain Gates frowned when she arrived at work and saw that none of her 'A-Team' was in yet. Probably a late night. They know what they're doing.

Kate's first order of business was examining the unsolved cases. Two had DNA test results. Kate dialed a number from memory. "Doctor Perlmutter, Detective Beckett, I need a small favor. " Castle was right, thought Kate, in all of the unsolved cases the boyfriend had a tight alibi.

"Good morning Detective, I thought I would be hearing from you. What do you need?"

"I have two DNA test results that I would like to have compared against the samples you have for the Simone Rodriguez case."

"He's done this before?"

"That's what I need you to tell me."

"OK give me the case numbers and test result record IDs and I've the results for you in an hour. Do you have a lead?"

"Yes. We think he works at a bar or restaurant observes a couple fighting, stalks the woman, and then acts, then moves on to do it again. Records found ten cases with this MO, four still open. We struck out at two places last night. We will try one more today. Castle thinks that today and tomorrow is all of the time we have to catch him."

"You have less time than that for the Keller trial."

"I know."

"One hour Detective, good hunting."

After Kate had emailed the information to Perlmutter she was surprised to see Captain Gates at the murder board. "An update Detective," directed the Captain.

Motioning the new arrived Esposito and Ryan to join them, Kate explained what they learned from Castle last night, restated their revised working theory, what steps they took last night, that this case was looking more like a serial killer who is very intelligent, the DNA comparison test she had just ordered, their plans for the day, and the apparent timeline for appending him.

"Did Castle go with you?"

"We had a drink at a bar last night Captain, nothing more."

"You can prove that?"

"He paid with a Credit Card."

Smiling, "Details, he is a Master isn't he?"

"Yes Sir"

"What support do you need?"

"A responsive ADA and Judge to get the warrant "said Kate.

"The whereabouts of Diana Lyn Keller's sister and Simone Rodriguez's sister so they can identify any of the stolen items, if we find them with the suspect," said Ryan.

"Enough manpower to put a net around his place," added Esposito," we do not want him slipping away. "

"Keller's sister will probably be at the Courthouse," said Gates. "I'll have a detail keep track of the other sister. You'll have the manpower. I want him off of the street! I'll start working the writing ADA now. Anything else? "

"Captain, when I get him in the box I am going to break him, but I'll…"

"…need a quick way to get the information to the Judge handling the Keller case. Bring him in. It's time the DA paid a visit to the 12th.

"Let's head over to the Toto Rains. I know they don't open till 11:00, but they must do some preopening prep work," said Kate. The phone call Kate took on the way over simplified the case and confirmed her worst nightmare, the DNA samples matched. What made matters worse was she couldn't tell Castle.

**[The Courthouse]**

Lame would not begin to describe the Defense Attorney's closing remarks. He disputed none of the facts of the case, did not provide and alternate theory of the crime, and in short said the Defendant could not have killed Diana Lyn Keller because he loved her. From the looks on the other Jurors faces this plea fell on deaf ears.

Tony the ADA, on the other hand nailed it. He restated that they had placed him in his girlfriend's apartment. There is no evidence that anyone else had been in there. The defendant had a violent temper. He had no alibi for the time period and had admitted under questioning to Detective Jerry Slater that 'The bitch deserved to die'. The kid was doomed.

The Judge sealed the kid's fate when he instructed the Jury to deliberate using only the evidence presented in this Courtroom. This meant that everything that Castle knew or suspected could be not used.

Luckily, the first thing the Jury had to deliberate was lunch.

After lunch, the foreman, as a prelude to a general discussion called for a straw vote. Unsurprising the vote was eleven Guilty one Not Guilty.

"Mr. Foreman," began Castle, "it appears that I am the lone dissenter. May I explain why?"

"Of course."

"As you know my fiancé is a Homicide Detective with the 12th. While we have been empaneled here another murder with the same MO has occurred. Her team has caught the case. The victim was another young lady who was seen publicly fighting with her boyfriend. Unlike this case there is proof that she was sexually assaulted. Also unlike this case the boyfriend has an unassailable alibi. Kate's research into this MO shows that before these two cases, ten additional women have died. Only four of those cases remain open. The reason that this hasn't made the news as a serial killer on the loose is cases like this one. The killer manages to implicate the boyfriend and make it stick.

Their current working theory is that the killer observes a public fight between a young man and young woman. This results in the woman being identified as the target and the man as the scapegoat. The person who witnessed the fight either is a regular at the establishment or works there so to the community he is invisible. The perpetrator does his homework and strikes when the victim is alone and the boyfriend has just left. He has some knowledge or has access to the breaking and entering community because of his use of bump keys. He keeps trophies, the stolen jewelry. After he has committed the crime he moves on to the next.

Kate has a solid lead. Her Team is comparing the employment records of all three locations where John and Diana were seen fighting with the employment records at the new site. They were going to do that this morning. I ask that you grant them the time to carry this out."

"How much time?"

"If you call another vote at 3:55 I will vote guilty. I don't think he did it, but to comply with the Judges instructions I would have to vote him guilty."

"This is blackmail."

"Of a sort," agreed Castle. "Blackmail where I receive no benefit. Blackmail where the only beneficiary is the defendant."

"If we convict him, they can always overturn it, right?"

"Yes and he will forever be known as someone who killed his girlfriend, someone who should be locked up but got off on a technicality. He just lost his girlfriend; don't label him a murderer prematurely. There may not be a linkage between these two cases and the other ten. If there is then Kate's Team will take him off of the street. If not then we need to vote him Guilty. Give Kate the time to do her job. "

"You said you thought he didn't do it why?"

"I cannot prove that he is innocent," said Castle," There are certain thinks that don't add up. For one he is too small. Diana is a tall woman. It would take someone at least 6'4" to get the proper angle on her neck as the photos indicate. Also he may have an alibi. He said he paid by credit card. If so there should be a receipt. The missing jewelry hasn't been found. Lastly no match for the fibers was found. Remember we can use none of this in our deliberations, because it was not presented in Court, and as much as I think he is innocent the law would require that I vote him quality. Which I will at 3:55."

"Mr. Castle," said the Foreman," I hear your plea for compassion. I also hear that you will do your sworn duty and you wish time for justice to occur."

"That's a correct summary."

"It's 1:50 now. I have no objection to waiting to 3:55PM. Anyone? …..So what's the next Nikki Heat going to be about."

With that Castle started telling a story of a different type.

At 2:30 Emily turned to her boss and said, "We have a great case. What's taking them so long?"

"Castle!" was the ADA's reply.

**[Toto Rains - 1045]**

The manager of Toto Rains arrived at his restaurant to find three detectives ready to pounce. "Mr. Jones, my name is Detective Kate Beckett; this is Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan. We need your help in identifying a previous employee of yours. Could you look at these pictures and help us out? Espo "

"Sure, what's this about?"

"We just need to get in contact with him urgently. It's kind of a life and death situation."

"OK, that's James Gill."

"Sir, could you have someone get his employment information for us," asked Ryan.

"Cindy help the Detective will you. It's not health related is it?"

"We are really not at liberty to say Sir. We don't think you, your staff, or your customers are at a medical risk," said Esposito. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Good bartender. I hated to see him leave. He always showed up on time, neatly dressed and worked past closing if I needed him to. He was a little strange though; he also seemed to notice…"

Kate stepped away and dialed Captain Gates. "Sir we have a positive identification. The manager gave us a different name. The name and the photo on the board are of a James Triton."

"The writing ADA is ready for you. I'll set-up a CP at Elm and Avenue J. Meet me there. Your collar Kate, I want him off of the streets."

"Yes Sir"

"This is Detective Kate Beckett I need the writing ADA please. Yes I need a warrant for the arrest of James Gill aka James Triton on suspicion of murder of Simone Rodriguez and the search of his residence for weapons and items stolen in the murder. He is working as a bartender and has falsified Department of Health employment records. In the interest of public health safety we would like the Judge to order a DNA test."

"That's a little bit of a stretch Detective. What's the real reason?"

"We have reason to believe that he is a serial killer with a history of sexual assaulting his victims. We believe that he has committed twelve murders in the last two years. We have DNA evidence in three of the cases, including this one. We want to nail the guy."

"My God, OK, I'll go to Judge Feller, I'll fax the warrant to Captain Gates and image it to your phone."

"Thank You."

"Beckett, he always wears a Yankees hat," said Esposito. "Where's Ryan."

"Beckett we need to nail this guy today. When he worked here the next Friday after the kill was his last day, exclaimed Ryan.

"The Captain is setting up a CP at Elm and J; the warrants are coming let's go."

**[At the CP – 11:45]**

"The waitress at the diner across the street from his apartment house says he's a regular. He comes in about 11:00 for an early lunch goes back to his apartment, grabs a quick sandwich at 3:30 before going to work. We are pretty sure he is in his apartment. We've got units out of sight covering the alley accessible from the fire escape. I'm leaving a squad on each of the exits and putting a squad on the roof. Officers Johnston and Hastings I'd…"

"Sir, we would like to backstop Detective Beckett."

Captain Gates was annoyed about being interrupted. Even though she made her reputation in IA she really knew how to handle people. The request…of course Castle is missing and they have a history.

"Approved, now let's roll we still have a clock to beat."

"NYPD we have a warrant," shouted Esposito. "NYPD we have a warrant."

"Kick it," said Kate. The two officers with the portable ram swung and shatter the door. Esposito, Ryan, Beckett, and Hastings flowed into the room like a well-practiced team, the 'Room Clearing' training fresh on their mind. Esposito and Ryan pointed to the door they were going to check, leaving the other door to Beckett and Hastings. When the suspect slammed open the door to charge he found four officers in perfect position to deal with him. The struggle was fierce but never in doubt.

"James Gill aka James Triton you are arrest for the murder of Simone Rodriguez …..Process him, get the DNA sample and put him in the box. Ryan call for CSU. Spread out we need to find his trophies."

"Beckett there is nothing here," said Ryan.

"There's got to be."

"There is a safe deposit key on his key ring," said Esposito.

"Needle in a haystack," cursed Kate under her breath. "Ryan, call the manager at the Rounding Third. See if they can tell you where he cashes his check. If it is bank, go there and see if they can confirm he has a box in either name. We can get a court order if we need to. If he has a box, get the warrant and open it. I'm heading back to put a rush on the DNA test and to try to break him."

"On it,' said Ryan.

**[At the 12****th**** – 2:15]**

James Gill aka James Triton had been positively identified from his fingerprints as James Thomas Howard. He had been sitting in handcuffs in the box for thirty-five minutes. The DNA sample had come back positive. He had assaulted Simone Rodriguez and the women in the other two cold cases. Still no word from the boys on finding the trophies. Kate was watching him through the glass, going over strategies in her mind. She needed him to confess to the Keller murder and quickly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Captain Gates, LT and the DA.

"Detective I'm sending LT in with you."

"No Sir I don't think that will be necessary or wise. He thinks he's better than and smarter than women. I can use that to my advantage. Sir," addressing the DA," I assume the Captain has brought you up to speed."

"As I understand it Detective you are going to try to get him to confess to a murder that is currently under trial."

"Approach?"

"Flattery, Captain, Flattery, followed by surprise and a bluff. Sir what kind of sentencing deal can I offer?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Consecutive for the four we have DNA markers for. Concurrent for those we have already held trials."

"I'm ok with that."

Portfolio in hand, Kate slowly walked into the box, She sat down and slowly opened the portfolio and began to read, finishing the third page she looked up, "Pretty smart James, using the boyfriends as chumps as you killed and assaulted their girlfriends. How did you come up with the scheme?"

"I don't know what you mean Detective, I haven't killed anyone," the expression on his at war with the expression on his face.

"Come on, working as a bartender you get to see it all. When the couples fight, you take note. You do your homework, strike, then move on. A most excellent plan. "

"Detective I still don't know what you're talking about."

"James, James, James by my count you have achieved twelve kills in the last two years. "

The defendant appears shocked then smiles to himself.

"But you have made some mistakes two the last year, and your last two you made this year. You left a DNA sample, pubic hairs, that's why we did the swab test you know. "

"Detective you're mistaken."

"I'm I? You remember these two," showing pictures of Simone Rodriguez and Diana Lyn Keller? "The DNA from your swab matched that of the hairs you left behind. Seeing that the Department is a little embarrassed by the eight you have gotten away with so far, I can offer you a deal. Plead guilty to all twelve and we will make a sentencing recommendation, consecutive for the Rodriguez and Keller murders, and the two from 2012 that we have DNA evidence for and concurrent on the other eight. The deal is only good till we find and open your safe deposit box with all of the trophies that you have taken. Then we can positively put you with all twelve. We will backtrack your movement's based upon employment records and such so we won't have a reason to deal."

"I want a lawyer now!"

"OK, but if we find the box the deal is off."

"Take him back to holding."

"Well played Detective, all the points hit pay dirt," said the DA.

"He didn't fold Sir."

"He's scared. He will fold when his attorney gets here."

"I hope it's in time."

**[At the 12****th****-3:35]**

"Detective you are asking my client to plead guilty to twelve murders in exchange for a sentencing recommendation?"

"That's correct, the Simone Rodriguez and Diana Lyn Keller killings and the two we have from 2012 with DNA evidence they will be served consecutively and the other eight concurrently."

A knock on the catches everyone's attention. Captain Gates pokes her head in. "Beckett, Detective Ryan."

**[At the 12****th****-3:50]**

"Beckett we got it," said an excited Ryan, "he had it in his box in baggies labeled by name."

Moving over next to the DA,"Kev I have you speaker with the Captain and the DA, repeat what you told me. "

"He had it in his box in baggies labeled by name."

"Detective," said the DA, "permit me to finish the negotiations."

"Counselor you know me, Yes?"

"Yes sir, you're the DA for the City of New York"

"Son, "addressing the defendant, "the Detectives are at your bank and have a warrant to open your box. You have till Detective Beckett returns to accept the offer."

"I accept."

Walking out of the box "Captain Gates call ADA Tony Rawlings please. This is DA Sampson for Judge Fleming its urgent….Sam, Dave I just took a confession in the Keller case. ….I know you have the case and you have sent it to jury today. We had the wrong guy. I will be instructing ADA Rawlings to drop all charges. ….Come to the club tonight and I will explain."

ADA Tony Rawlings was shocked when he was told by his boss to drop all charges against John Allen Jacobs. His only thought was 'What did Castle know that I didn't?'

**[Courthouse 3:55]**

"It's 3:55 Mr. Castle. Ladies and gentlemen please vote on this matter."

Before the Foreman could reach the door to report that they had reached a verdict, the door opens and the Bailiff appears. "Ladies and Gentlemen please return to the Courtroom there has been a development."

The judge was surprised that all members of the jury were smiling when he announced that all charges against the Defendant have been dropped, and the NYPD had caught the killer and he had confessed to this crime. He thanked them for their service, dismissed them, and gaveled the case closed.

**Chapter 7 – Friday Night**

When Castle left the Courthouse he was surprised to see Hastings and Johnston waiting for him.

"We have orders to pick you up."

"I'm innocent. I've been in Court all day…..Tough Crowd. Where we going?...OK, the silent treatment."

When they arrived at the Olde Haunt Castle knew who had issued the detainment order." Save us a beer or three Castle," said Hastings." We get off in ten and will be back in twenty."

"My tab tonight guys, thanks," and he meant it.

Kate and the Boys as well as a number of other Detectives and Uniformed officers were already here. It's going to get rowdy tonight thought Rick. I wonder what we are celebrating.

Sitting down next to Kate and taking her hand in his, he learned how they had tracked down and captured a serial killer and had earned three days off. He was right it turned into a very rowdy party.

**Epilog **

**Saturday Morning**

Castle awoke to the sound of Kate saying "Castle wake up," the sight of Kate carrying a tray and the smell of coffee and bacon.

"What's the occasion?"

"Us"

Us, he agreed, Monday couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
